User talk:Cooltim52
Stop replacing the jokers picture The picture i added for the joker is iconic and recognisable, the one you added no one has seen before Ashtheuncanny (talk) 13:20, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Please stop changing the picture. It's old, out of date and needs to be replaced by a modern picture. Cooltim52 (talk) 14:11, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Response the picture is iconic and recognisable, the picture you post looks like it's an alternate version of jokerAshtheuncanny (talk) 15:39, July 4, 2018 (UTC) I didn't post the picture to begin with but I do agree that it should be there. Do not change it again because the killing joke one is years old and should be updated. What you can do though is learn to write with proper English. Cooltim52 (talk) 16:22, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi Cooltim52 thank you very much for letting me know about this overall issue and this Editor called User:Ashtheuncanny and his overall recent editing work. Since he is mainly targeting the main Joker pages on the site here The Joker, The Joker (Telltale), Jeremiah Valeska and Jerome Valeska I'm put all those pages on full admin protection for the time being since he's not willing to work with other editors on the site or even lesson to other editors when they try to reason with him hopefully this full make him reconsider his recent work and either stop what he has been doing or at least try and work with other editors. However if he causes more problems on the site he will be blocked and overall removed from the site. For now lets have the main Joker pages fully protected for at least a full week or two to see if that can stop the overall problems from requiring on those pages. If the editor causes any more problems please let me know and I'll be happy to help. Also if you have any other questions please let me know I'm always here to answer any questions you need help with on the site here. Oh well talk to you later and once again thank you for letting me know about this overall issue. From Rod12 Sorry sorry about the edits, mate, won't make unneccesary changes, Ashtheuncanny (talk) 16:35, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hi Cooltim52 I was contacted by User:Ashtheuncanny wanting to resolve what was happening in regards to the editing work he did on the site and the overall issue of frustrating other editors on the site. Since he seems to want to work together as team to do better editing work on the site here do you want me to lower the protection on those recent Joker Pages I put on full protection. Just let me know and I'll lower the protection on those pages. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update Hi Cooltim52 thank you very much on your insight into the whole editing issue involving User:Ashtheuncanny your insight what happen and your overall take on the topic it's real helpful in trying understand what happened. I think your absolutely right in how this should be handled if it happens again in the future more talking between editors about certain editing work is the best way to handle these types of situations. Wanted to update you and let you know I lowered the protection on pages for The Joker, The Joker/Gallery and The Joker (Telltale) ones that are still on full protection are Jerome Valeska and Jeremiah Valeska. So with those three pages lowered in protection they can once again be edited. The other two are still on full protection we'll hold off a little longer before I lower their protection lets see how things first go with the three I lowered the protection on. As always if you notice any issue or possible problems let me know and we'll up the protection those pages once again. Thank so much for your help with this recent issue and as always if you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12